User talk:Baracuss
Archive 1 [BEGINING TRANSMISION:Greetings . I am Crimson Dagger, Artificial Inteligence of the Glimering Emerald. If you will please leave Councilor Antairious your message, I'm sure he will get back to you soon after. Mean While, please, feel free to visit some of his other Articles. Thank you! END OF TRANSMISION] Archive 2 Archive 3 ---- Hey Wow, your half-lucky (fully lucky if you hadn't rebroken your leg). I still have three days of school left. Well, kinda two days since two of those days are half-days. In response to your article, I saw it and it looks pretty good. I'm writing a novel right now called Halo: Fortitude. lol You can kinda say that. Once school is over I'll be able to write more. Hopefully by the time I finish everything will be explained. Sweet. So anything else new? New games, stuff on XBL, etc? I've seen a preview of it in my OXM magazine, it looks like it will be good. I've had GTA IV since August last year, I haven't played it in months. As for the Orange Box, that game (correction games) are awesome. I don't own it but I once borrowed it from a friend, I think I have 77 of the achievements in it. I never really thought of it like that. But then again we are Two Kings. Awesome, I read it tomorrow. I gotta log off for tonight. Talk to you later. Xbox Live Unfortunately, my connection cord broke so no live for me :( And the Sangheili-Lekgolo Diarchy is largely composed of the respective races, but has others too. Talking If your on tommorow, I will start earky then. Bye !!! Have IRC stuff to do...hehe RE:Fire at Will Im fine too and no i haven't but i will eventually. (P.S. Battle Group Divine Light is better.) Drone Defenders Since many uses here hail me as the head Yanme'e person (how you are with the Elites), I would be glad to help you with any Yanme'e stuff you would want to know. What you need to think about is Drone physiology. They may have disproportionate strength, but Energy Shielding devices may be hard to hold on a Drone, and they wouldnt be able to fly, their biggest asset. I say drop the shielding, maybe say they fly so much that they have mastered air maneuvers and such. I kinda do, but, why give them machetes ? I think a spear like weapon would be better, as the Yanme'e homeworld Palamok is a jungle, adn it would go well since like, the Maya civilisation, idk, you probably think I am making no sense. Do whatever you want, if you need help message me. >:( You make it, I am just in a ver sour mood. News Hey man, today was my last day of school! Aahoo! Have you seen the new gameplay trailer for Halo 3: ODST? Also have your heard about the new Halo game scheduled to be out next year? Yes, Yes, Y-E-S. It was revealed by Joe Staten at the Microsoft Press Conference at E3, I was watching live coverage of it on G4. When the trailer ended I was like "Gorgeous!!" Then yesterday I watched the actual gameplay demo (not trailer) of ODST during E3 Day 1. It was breathtaking how they did the enviroment of New Mombasa. Much better than in Halo 2. Well I expected that. Also when you purchase ODST when it comes out, you receive an invite to the Halo: Reach beta. Its not my fault. And like I said several times already, we've got to be patient. Well I can't do anything to increase the chances of anytime soon. I wish I could but there would be no good results. In the meantime, I'm gonna see about going to my cousin's house in about a week or two and spend three/four days there. And he just so happens to have XBL. Include Meh!!!!!!! Could you put Gotru 'Narzonics or Jrae 'Sekatics in your Ascetic Chronicles? thx.-- Um Hello? Haven't heard from ya in a few days. What is...Sometimes. EM117 sent me hey mark 2 SheWhoKnows told me you have some female elite pictures...so do you have one i can use/get for an article?--Stomping 01:39, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ---- Sup Ya I'm on Fanon every now and then. I detected you presense here again, you dropped off the radar for a few weeks. Ha! How's it been going? Cool Great. So one last clarification, the armor for ALL of them is green right? Thanks for the link, but I already have halo running now and im getting ready to take some screenshots. Armor Issues S-IV IDC I dont really care what team I'm in, as long as I can at least make the page with my corresponding # (F24) Btw, like my new signature ? Heh...thought I was alone with the 40 year olds :P PS:Do you like my sig ? Sory, didnt notice it jeez. So, just use a regular SPARTAN-infobox, and maybe a pic or two, plus some background stuff, and done ? Could you add the categories and stuff though ? Idk what to add. Mark-VI armor only, green, cant go over 600, etcedera. I mess up tell me or just fix. Arg. This is killing me. I am taking my own style of presenting screenshots, but I have to make the map, set it up in custom games, then get the screenshot in theater. I have three photos now, and I botched the new one so I have to take it again -_- Yeah, I am. I also just retook the botched one then, so I just have 2 more to go ^.^ 1 More to go... Done :) Here is the link: SPARTAN-IV Team Omega Now I have to write out their individual articles o.O The Spartan names are: 600- Ethan 259- Andrew 316- Craig 478- Amaranth 347- Adrian And the underachiever (I forgot her tag, lol) Is called Cassandra. Night. Spartan IVs I don't own any S-IVs, but would you be interested in using subjects from my VIKING program?--DREADHEAD613 12:33, 15 July 2009 (UTC) If you want I can make some S-IVs up.--DREADHEAD613 14:32, 15 July 2009 (UTC) k, what's the tag limit?--DREADHEAD613 14:35, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Sounds good.--DREADHEAD613 14:41, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Suggestion To avoid confusion/conflict with Ajax, how about we move the pages to spartan V's?--DREADHEAD613 14:53, 15 July 2009 (UTC) I was actually about to do that, but sure go ahead.--DREADHEAD613 15:17, 15 July 2009 (UTC) LOL!! I just uploaded an image!!--DREADHEAD613 15:21, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Randomness LOL, sorry for my randomness. It's now 1AM in the morning here and I will try to get to bed after I post this. Out of curiosity though, did you use that website you gave me to get the picture? Hey Charles-F013 Alright he's made, if you want to add anything go ahead.--DREADHEAD613 16:06, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Brief descriptions finished, add anything you want if you want--DREADHEAD613 16:45, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Sounds good.--DREADHEAD613 00:42, 16 July 2009 (UTC) K. I am awake, and my head is cleared up. The reason I asked was because I wanted to know if you used the glitch with the bungie picture change. As for the recon armor, I guess I am just a bit annoyed because I came so close to getting it. The first match in the bungie vs the world playlist had recon armor given to them all, and I was almost in it. I joined the playlist the second it opened, and it said there were 0 players in the playlist. We were paired up a second later, but the game lagged, the other people left instantly before the game started, and then about 10 seconds later I got in a game -_- Meh. It isnt so much about getting the armor for me as it is knowing that I did something that made me deserve the armor. I love a challenge. Thanks for letting me. Ill get on it tommorow because my brothers are using the comp. See ya XP my poems bear my history and love. I ask you, will you do the same? Gamma team Do you mind if I have control of gamma team?--DREADHEAD613 17:02, 16 July 2009 (UTC) The RP IRC Channel Instructions To get their go paste this in your browser. http://irc.wikia.com/irc.cgi Then, pick any channel, after typing in Baracuss (gotta know its you), then hit the enter button. After that, type this in exactly, or paste it from here to there /join #EmeraldGrove Then X out of the other channel and you should be there. Ok ? Stuff None taken. My 4th of July was the same thing. I was at my cousin's house for the weekend for the 4th. He had XBL but the connection sucked big time, it would be interrupted ever 5-7 minutes and disconnect. That was the only reason I went but, hey, got freakin ripped off!! Anyway, I've seen that you've been busy spreadin the word about your S-IVs. I'd contribute but I still got to finish my 4 S-IIs. I need to start getting back into business on this site but I've been too busy occupied with other things. I've been playing PROTOTYPE the whole week (F'n awesome game BTW :P) and then I'm going to be busy all next week. P.S. Sorry to ramble on like that :( Yeah I've also been thinkin about creating a new account so I can have a better username. Superfanon Sig Hey how do you get a sig like that? Can u tell me? Thanks. By the way, I changed the tag. I just forgot to add the 0 my poems bear my history and love. I ask you, will you do the same? Okay. Thanks. I did it. now what do i do? --Another Poetic Spartan 19:06, 17 July 2009 (UTC) RE:You on ? Yeah, go on the IRC. SPARTAN-IVS Hey Not much. You? SWK's RP Just curious: in SWK's RP, are you supposed to be an Elite? RP? Want to meet/get attacked by/convince to be good some of my VIKINGs in the RP?--DREADHEAD613 02:01, 21 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Sup Ah, well have you checked out my Omega-class Carrier article yet to see if you think its done? RP: Above Reproach Ooh I love Carnage. I'll look right away. Zalcrans! <3 Kick ass! My character will be going through a big forest soon, so I will be sure to involve something about them. Forest dashes are always kool :P Update Sorry for the long delay, I've been busy all week. Anyway in response to what you said last week, it was BuzzKillJake117 on Halopedia. And for obvious reasons involving the word buzz-kill it was not one of my better ideas for a username and I don't want to make the same mistake again. If I am allowed to switch to a new account I was thinking of something along the lines of my Gamertag. As a matter of fact... NO! ! ! ! ! ! :( lol I know you were I was just acting dramatic. k I see you like my Harvester Form. Expect more Flood articles soon. I'm gonna be on all week. I've viewed at it a few times. It looks fun. I just might consider it. But remember what happened last time I signed onto a RP. :P Well that and the fact that everyone who was in it is barely on anymore. But you don't have to delete it because of that, just keep it in your archive to look back on. Hey man, I'm working on a screenshot video that I plan on uploading to youtube as soon as I'm done editing and revising it. I need a few more images but I can't find the ones I need in particular. Can you help me out? Alright I need some screenshots of Sgt. Johnson: First, I need two images of Johnson standing in the same pose and position; one with his hat on and one with his hat off. I want these two images to be upclose. Here's an example of what they should look like http://www.testriffic.com/resultfiles/26132300px-SgtMaj_Avery_J._Johnson%5B1%5D.jpg. Second, I need a image of him in the final cutscene on The Ark at the point in which he's spinning up the turret in the back of the pelican. Third, I need an image of Johnson shooting at a Covenant soldier (doesn't matter what species) in close proximity. The final image I need might be tricky. The image needs to includes Johnson with a Grunt(s) fleeing from him. I know these aren't the best descryptions of details but I hope I made sense. :) Hello High Councilor Hey Baracuss, hows it going? Thats good, so have you checked out my Omega-class Carrier article to see if u think its finished? Also I added a new chapter to Battle Group Divine Light so check it out aswell. Anyways I was reading SWK's RP and its cool and according to that map, the Brutes control where I live. S-IVs Just to let you know, Commander, lol I'm making Rho Team on your new S-IV thing. and thanks for the message for it! thx.-- Pics Hey I'm just checking in. Have you taken snaps of any of those screenshots I requested yet? I was thinking that might be a difficult one to get a screenshot of. Alright scratch that one. Sorry if this taking any of your time. If that user 1st Lt Aiden Smith hadn't left Halo Fanon I would have posted my requested images in his photo service page. Hey I dont know if you come here anymore. But i wanted to invite you to this. Holy... AAO I Know... Reignition Invite Keep the Dwindling Flame burning!